sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Jenkins
Name: Cody Jenkins Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Conspiracy theories, philosophy, controlled substances Appearance: At 5'6" and 170 lbs, Cody stands out, if not necessarily up, in comparison to his classmates. His curly brown hair reaches down to his shoulders and frames a face that is generally rounded, with some residual pockmarks from a now-vanished smattering of acne. His nose is somewhat small and pointed, contrasting with his round face and pudgy build. Underneath bushy eyebrows, his eyes are a fairly dull brown color. His chin is weak and his lips are thin and light. As for clothing, Cody keeps it simple. Cargo pants and a sweatshirt make up his typical outfit, though in warmer weather he will sometimes forgo the sweatshirt and settle for just a T-shirt, usually in a muted color to match the rest of him. Biography: While he was still an infant, Cody's parents went through a divorce. Cody and his older brother Ian were left with only a single mother for support, as their father passed out of all communication with the family. Rumor has it he now occupies a jail cell or a grave, though the truth remains unknown. At any rate, no child support payments have ever come. Because of this, Cody's mother was forced to enter the workforce. Unfortunately, the harsh separation rattled her at a fundamental level, and she tends to drift from temp job to temp job. Mrs. Jenkins spends much of her time either working herself to exhaustion or sleeping, leaving the boys alone most of the time. Due to the lack of alternatives, Cody spent most of his waking hours during childhood with Ian and his friends. Like many teens, Ian began experimenting with various drugs, and what Ian did, so did Cody. This early introduction to the world of illicit substances has left him with a nonchalant view, as well as a fondness, for recreational drug use. Never a junkie, Cody has managed to avoid falling into addiction, and has mostly eschewed "harder" drugs like methamphetamine and cocaine. He has also managed to get consistently good grades, and is by all means well-adjusted, with a good disciplinary record and a clean criminal record. After Ian left, Cody's thoughts largely turned inwards. Because of his age, he is no scholar, but has perused various works of philosophy, and plans to continue his quest to understand the world around him in the metaphysical sense. All of this has been aided, of course, by a generous dose of marijuana, or "green magic" as he affectionately refers to it. In the classroom, he is known for his long, circuitous responses to prompts by teachers and fondness for circular logic. Overall, his deep, philosophical nature and the effects of his upbringing turn many students away from Cody. He doesn't have a lot of really close friends, but is open and friendly to anyone and everyone. Never discriminating, his acquaintances run the gamut from Freshmen to Seniors and junkies to jocks. When all is said and done, however, he remembers most fondly his times running with Ian and his group of friends, and holds a special vacancy for them in his heart that nobody else can fill. All of this thinking gives Cody a unique view of pretty much everything, and a tendency to reject traditional modes of thought from the outset. His insistence on coming to his own conclusions makes him rather fond of conspiracy theories. This is heightened by the fact that he sees the power and reach of the government in his daily life through social security and food stamps. As a result, he views even seemingly innocuous acts and legislation as potentially malicious, and is keen to dig up information on obscure programs and policies that he believes have sinister motives. The granddaddy of them all, though, is something that's far from obscure: Survival of the Fittest. Going beyond such pedestrian debates as the reality of the ACT, Cody has come to the conclusion that the entire thing is set up by the United States government. Through a convoluted line of reasoning, he is sure that the government is instilling fear into the populace in order to pass acts limiting individual freedoms under the excuse of national security, which will lead America into an autocratic dictatorship. Powerless as he feels, he is not shy about spreading the "truth" about Survival of the Fittest in the hope that somehow, the people will be able to stop the conspiracy before it grows too powerful. Advantages: Cody is friendly to everyone, but is not naiive enough to blindly trust just anyone. He also has a good grip on reality and a head for stressful situations, as well as an appraising mind. Disadvantages: Cody is extremely unfit, and tends to be indecisive. In a situation that offers such a rich opportunity for psychological analysis as SotF, he may have a hard time focusing on more immediate needs. Designated Number: Male Student no. 88 --- Designated Weapon: Fire Axe Conclusion: Cody Jenkins took an axe and gave all his friends forty whacks.. and when he saw what he had done, he gave his other friends forty-one. ...Okay, this may never happen, but a man can dream, can't he? The above biography is as written by Rattlesnake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Rattlesnake Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Fire Axe (Issued) Allies: Imraan Al-Hariq, Janet Claymont, David Meramac Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cody first appeared in the game hiking up the island's mountain, unable to decipher his map. He ran into Leila Langford being hit on by Jeremy Franco, but was quickly joined by Jimmy Brennan, who briefly verbally conflicted with Jeremy, and the arriving foursome of Jason Harris, Liam Brooks, Nathan Choultard and Maf Tuigamala. The escalating conflict within the new group sought within Cody a desire to leave, and he slipped away before he could get involved. He found himself at the cliffs with Imraan Al-Hariq, who was spelling out an S.O.S. signal for a supposed rescue, where he explained his theory that the government were the ones to actually put them on SOTF in the first place. They were joined by Janet Claymont and David Meramac, and Imraan suggested forming a group, simply for safety. However, this safety was short-lived, as soon after Daniel Blessing arrived on the scene, Maxwell Lombardi showed up intent on adding more names to his list of victims. Cody saw him aiming at Imraan, and jumped in between the two with his axe in hopes of warding him off. However, all he became was a shield for Imraan as Maxwell pumped Cody full of bullets. Just before he died, he managed to flip Maxwell off and keep his finger in that position as he finally passed away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: My boy, if the government really was part of this, don't you think it would be ever simpler to do what we do? The conspiracy theorists like this young man sure provide a limited amount of entertainment, but unfortunately they're usually the type to never do anything at all. That was the case with Cody - he did nothing, had no chance. Memorable Quotes: "They won't come, you know. Spelling out SOS, or even SU won't make them come. Because they're the ones who put us here in the first place. Look, I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I think people need to know. Heck, I'll help you move the logs if you want, but the government isn't coming to get us." - Cody explains to Imraan how the government are responsible for SOTF, or at least had a part in it. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cody, in chronological order. V4: *The Only Way Is Up *Your Cross to Bear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cody Jenkins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *And then I danced about his grave singing Glory, Glory, Hallelujah. - Rattlesnake *I always saw Rattle ragging on this guy, and after reading him, I can't understand why. In my honest opinion, I think Cody is a really fantastic character, despite his limited time on the island, and Rattle's writing and Cody's dialogue had me enraptured at every word. If Rattle considers this guy bad work, it should be a good indicator at his good work. - Inky *I liked Cody too. He was fun and interesting, a conspiracy theorist without being overblown about it. His cynicism was great, especially as he predicted a lack of government rescue. I almost wish he'd been able to last until STAR showed up, just to see what he thought of that little development. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students